1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever fitting type connector that, by rotating a lever assembled to a male connector, the male connector can be inserted into and fitted with a fitting hood portion formed in a female connector portion thereof.
2. Related Art
Now, FIG. 4 shows the main portions of a lever fitting type connector; and, in particular, a male connector 1, and a lever 2 which is rotatably assembled to the male connector 1. The male connector 1 can be inserted into and fitted with a fitting hood portion 4 formed in a female connector portion (see FIG. 5) 3 of the lever fitting type connector, by rotating the lever 2.
The male connector 1 includes a plurality of terminal storage chambers which respectively extend through the male connector 1 in the vertical direction thereof and store therein their associated terminals. Also, the male connector 1 includes two play preventive ribs 6 and 6 which are respectively provided on and projected laterally from the respective one-end portions of the two side surfaces 5 of the male connector, while the play preventive ribs 6 and 6 respectively extend in the fitting direction of the male connector 1. And, the male connector 1 further includes two boss portions 7 which are respectively provided on and projected from the two side surfaces 5, while the lever 2 is rotatably supported on the boss portions 7.
The lever 2 includes a pair of right and left side walls 8, 8, and an operation portion 9 which connects together the right and left side walls 8 and 8 on the rear end side thereof. The two boss portions 7 of the male connector 1 are respectively inserted into the right and left side walls 8 and 8: that is, the lever 2 can be rotated about the boss portions 7 thanks to the insertion of the boss portions 7 into the right and left side walls 8 and 8. Also, on the respective leading ends of the side walls 8 and 8 that are located on the opposite side to the operation portion 9, there are formed two projection portions 10 and 10 which are respectively united integrally with their associated side wall ends and extend through their associated play preventive ribs 6 of the male connector 1. These projection portions 10 and 10 are respectively inserted into their associated elongated holes which are so formed as to extend through a fitting hood portion (which will be discussed later) formed in a female connector portion of the present connector, so that they provide the fulcrum of rotation of the lever 2. Also, a lock arm 11 is disposed between the right and left side walls 8 and 8 of the lever 2 and on the operation portion 9 side. The lock arm 11 includes a flexible arm portion 12, and a lock arm 11 side securing projection 13 which is provided on the arm portion 12.
The female connector portion 3 includes a fitting hood portion 4 the upper surface of which is opened and into which the male connector 1 can be inserted. In the inner wall of the fitting hood portion 4 on the upper end side thereof, there is formed a lock portion 14 with which the lock arm 11 of the lever 2 can be engaged. The lock portion 14 is composed of a fitting hood portion 4 side securing projection 15 which is provided on and projected inwardly from the inner wall of the fitting hood portion 4. Also, in the fitting hood portion 4, there is formed an elongated groove (not shown) into which the play preventive rib 6 of the male connector 1 can be inserted; and, on the side surface of the fitting hood portion 4, there are formed two elongated holes (not shown) into which the projection portions 10 of the lever 2 can be respectively engaged.
In the present lever fitting type connector, the two boss portions 7 of the male connector 1 are respectively inserted into the right and left side walls 8 of the lever 2 and also the two projection portions 10 are respectively inserted through their associated play preventive ribs 6, so that the connector can be assembled in such a manner as shown in FIG. 4. And, after the male connector 1 with the lever 2 assembled thereto is inserted into the fitting hood portion 4 of the female connector portion 3 and the two projection portions 10 of the lever 2 are respectively engaged into their associated elongated holes of the fitting hood portion 4, the operation portion 9 is pressed to thereby rotate the lever 2 in a direction of an arrow line 16 shown in FIG. 5. Due to the leverage of the rotation of the lever 2, the male connector 1 can be inserted into and fitted with the fitting hood portion 4 of the female connector portion 3.
If the male connector 1 is inserted into and fitted with the fitting hood portion 4, then the lock arm 11 side securing projection 13 is engaged with the fitting hood portion 4 side securing projection 15. This can prevent the unexpected rotation of the lever 2 as well as can hold the fitted state of the male connector 1 with the female connector portion 3.
However, when the lock arm 11 side securing projection 13 is engaged with the fitting hood portion 4 side securing projection 15, as shown in FIG. 6, the lever 2 is rotated about the boss portions 7, so that these two securing projections 13 and 15 are engaged with each other in such a state as near to a line contact. Therefore, when the two securing projections 13 and 15 are engaged with each other, there can be generated only a low operation sound (locking sound), which lacks in the sense of moderation.